He Can Take Care of Himself
by PureSnow545
Summary: What's a normal day for most of the team, is quite the opposite for a certain bird.
1. Apprentice

**A/N: First ever (Posted) YJ Fanfic. Please be nice!… yeah. Please tell me what you think. I might write more if people like it, I dunno. :)**

* * *

_Robin looked up to the masked face of evil. Glaring at it with all his might. Only turning his face to spit blood to the floor at his feet. Hatred was all he felt. Hatred for the retched excuse of a man. A growl came from the man before he swung his leg into Robin's chest. He fell backwards to the floor. Breathing heavily, Robin coughed more blood up and rolled onto his belly. Using is arms and knees he managed to bring himself from the floor, only to be kicked again, only this time in the head, causing him to again fall to the floor. He felt as blood dripped from his brow, down to the end of his face and splatter sickeningly on the metal tiles below._

M'gann laughed into Connor's shoulder as Wally ran into a wall. A snort was heard before Artemis came from the next room. "I told you that you couldn't do it." She said with a laugh. Then she offered her had, which he took, and pulled him to his feet.

"What were you doing?" Zatanna asked from the other side of the room.

"I bet Kid-Idiot 10 that he couldn't make it through the wall. And he couldn't!" Artemis laughed as Wally reluctantly handed her 10 dollars. "How would ya have made it through the wall anyways?" Roquel asked with a smile.

"Vibrating my molecules. I just can't do it though!" He said loudly in annoyance. "Urgg! Where's Rob? He would take my side! You're all bullying me!"

There was a small laugh at his frustration before Kaldur entered the room and spoke, "where is Robin? I haven't seen him in a while."

They all looked at Wally, "WHAT! I don't know! Robin goes and does what he likes! I know as much as you guys do." They all giggled and laughed at Wally before turning to their leader for his final verdict.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's Robin. The Boy Wonder. He can take care of himself."

_Breathing was becoming hard and he felt himself taking short and croaky breaths. His vision was darkening as he felt himself fade into unconsciousness. He heard a voice speak harshly before all went dark ._

_"Rest now my apprentice. You have much work to do. Training starts tomorrow."_

* * *

**ANU: Urm. So yeah. Please Comment and any corrections would be appreciated. I might continue this. Depends if anyone reads it. Well, thanks anyways :)**

**PureSnow545**


	2. Missing

**A/N: Oh My Gosh! Thank you everyone for reading this! Reviews are Thanked, (as are corrections!) Everyone has really motivated me to continue this. And I hope to make it good :3**

**This is set a few weeks later, because I don't think I want to know what Robins "Training" was like. **

**I can't keep to a deadline when posting more chapters, I just get too stressed. I'll try though, I'll have the holidays soon. New Chapters will be posted when there done. I'm also a perfectionist so it takes even longer, sorry :)**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**

* * *

_Aqua blue eyes swept over the horizon. But there was no normal mischievous gleam this time. Just a cold hard glare. A black mask covered the hollow eyes, edges sharp like a bat. His hair as black as the shadows he hid in. No longer in red, He wore a grey suit, covered in armor, though the black cape remained with no hint of the sunshine yellow once on the inside. Lips curved downwards in a constant frown. No sound could be heard from the great height he sat upon, only the soft patter of rain around him. The calm atmosphere was interrupted by a scream heard from below. The masked boy didn't move though, no jumping in to save the day. He left the poor soul to their fate._

_Just as he had been._

"What do you mean, You Don't Know Where He Is?!"

There was silence in the cave. The sudden outburst from the speedster made everyone jump from their places at the kitchen. Flash sighed. The others all turned to look at the two speedsters.

"Don't know where who is?" asked Zatanna.

Flash frowned, he hadn't planned to tell the whole team, just Wally. He rubbed his neck, trying to think of a good way to tell them. Better start from the beginning.

"Batman contacted the League to say that he wouldn't be helping with any missions for a while. That he had an important case in Gotham that needed his full attention. Of course Superman didn't like that and asked what could be more important than the League. Which made Batman mad and he said, and I quote, "Robin is more important." But then we asked what was wrong with Robin and he didn't say anything-"

"But that doesn't mean he's missing! That's just Batman being an-"

"I wasn't done kid."

_An almost silent beep echoed in the boys ear, signaling that it was time. He moved fast and gracefully, Leaping from the great height. Stretching his arms out, he free fell for only a few seconds, but it felt like a life time. Only in that moment he felt content. The situation cleared from his mind. Only then as he automatically swung from his grapple did everything hit him again, and his frown etched itself back onto his face. The sound of the cape rustling in the wind gave no normal comfort the boy as he flew through the dark city._

"It took another few days to get Batman to contact us again. But when he did, he still hadn't found Robin. We've tried to help, but Batman won't let anyone near the City. He says this is **his** fight. I just thought you should know." Flash finished sadly.

"So, what can we do?" asked Raquel determinedly.

"Nothing." Red Tornado said, making everyone jump and wonder how long he had stood there.

"What do you mean nothing?" Connor growled.

There was a moment of tense silence as Kaldur put a calming hand on Connor's shoulder and took a step forwards. "With respect, Robin is a part of our team, and we therefore also have part of the responsibility in finding him."

"I wish I could help you guys, I really do, but when Batman says no. It means No." Flash said unhappily, "Trust me, going against his orders just land you in a mess. I would know."

_Everything he had ever been taught was completely against this, so why was he doing it? Because he had no choice. Getting into the building was easy, though he had come here so many times that he already knew it would be. Slipping through the security without setting anything off was a breeze. Hacking the systems had been harder than he would have liked, but even that hadn't taken as long as he had expected. He was almost done, he only needed to retrieve the information from the database before leaving his master's mark and escaping into the night._

_He was however rushed at the sound of soft footsteps coming in his direction. Too light for any normal person to hear, but he was not a normal person. Making quick work on the mark, he slipped into the closest vent and watched as the dark figure let themself be seen. They stepped from the shadows towards the main computer. It switched on at their presence, onto the download screen. _

_He cursed his stupidity as he saw the figure quickly getting to work on the large screen, trying to find where the information was being downloaded to. But they couldn't, the code was hard to break and the download was almost finished. The loading bar at 96%. The figures black gloved fingers flew across the keys, even though they knew it was too late to stop anything, or back track it. They quickly read through the coding and felt their eyes widened at the familiar digits. _

"So what do you want us to do? Sit back and do nothing as our friend is missing in the worst city on earth? No." Artemis spat at Flash, making him flinch.

"Hey! It's not his fault, it's Batman that won't let us help!" Wally defended his uncle.

"Well maybe if he actually tried-"

"Artemis, Wally, this isn't the time for fighting." Aqualad interfered wearily.

"But what do we do?" M'gann asked shakily. No-one answered her, there was only silence.

_And as the loading bar finished at 100% and cleared all traces of being there, the figure found themself choking out a word in complete shock, _

_"Dick?"_


	3. Disgusted

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**Thanks again for all followers and reviewers, you've all really helped motivate this and keep me from being lazy and making you wait another few months before the next part.**

**I couldn't decide whether to call him Slade or Deathstroke, but after re-watching Season 2, I realized that he's Deathstroke in Young Justice. Hopefully that doesn't annoy anyone. But I wanted to make sure that you knew that Slade and Deathstroke are the same character. :)**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

_"I am very disappointed right now. Very, very disappointed. I thought you could do much better Robin." A cry of pain echoed throughout the building before the voice continued, "This mission was very simple, It should have been easy. I know I could have done it in my sleep, without meeting someone." Another cry echoed._

_"I guess I was wrong. I think you need a lot more training, Richard, before I let you out again." The crying stopped but there was a faint panting to be heard as a body slumped to the floor from the strong hold of the older man. The boy tried picking himself up, only for his arms to give out and for him to crash to the floor again._

_"You still have much to learn Richard. I shall teach you. And you will be grateful."_

_"Gr- Grateful?" the boy muffled into the floor bitterly, "For what? You beating me half to death?"_

_The man growled deeply before stamping onto the boys back and pushing down on him. Richard squirmed below the weight, but was unable to escape the man._

"Recognized: Batman 02"

The whole Watchtower seemed to freeze as his entrance was announced. Superman was one of the first to reach him with his questions,

"Have you found him?"

The Dark Knight didn't answer him, simply passing him and walking to the main computer. After typing furiously in silence for about an hour, most people had given up badgering him with questions about Robin and left him to his business. One who didn't however was the ever stubborn Superman, who hadn't left his side the whole time and waited patiently for Batman to finally answer his earlier question.

Batman's fingers paused for a moment as he finally looked at the Man of Steel. But as his mouth parted to speak a light flashed up on the screen. The bat symbol appeared moments before a video chat had begun. They both looked to the screen to see the old Bat Butler peering through the camera with a slight wrinkle of worry in his face.

"Master Batman, I thought I'd better contact you, I am quite concerned."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "I'll be right there." Turning on his heel he marched towards the Zeta Beams, Superman at his heel. Just before going through Batman stopped suddenly and turned to glare at Superman who flinched slightly at the sight. "What are you doing?" He growled at him.

"I'm coming too." Superman stated, Batman opened him mouth to retort but was beaten to it, "It wasn't an option." The Kryptonian said steadily, (Though on the inside his heart was pounding in his ears).

Batman didn't acknowledge him, swiftly turning his back on Superman and continuing to the tubes. Superman took that as the ok and followed him through.

_Regret filled his heart. He hated himself for what he had done. Absolutely hated himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was disgusting, he felt disgusting._

_After being found in the Batcave by Batgirl he had been forced to attack her. Batgirl. Barbra Gordon. Babs. His best friend. He had attacked his best friend. And knocked her unconscious. But not before she looked him in eye. Every ounce of shock, Hurt and Betrayal shot at him in the last few seconds of consciousness. _

_He wanted to go to her. He wanted to so bad. But he couldn't. He would never do that. He would never endanger people so important to him. So important to the world. There was nothing he could do,_

_"Oh God, Babs, I'm so sorry…"_

Deep blue eyes shot open and the young teen sat up quickly, before regretting it immensely when pain throbbed at her skull. She grumbled in annoyance before lying back down into the plump pillows. She waited until the throbbing had slowed before trying to push for the memories of how she landed herself injured.

Only when the information hit her did she push herself from the bed and shout for Batman. He seemed to appear in only seconds. The red-headed girl rushed to him and quickly told him of what had happened, "It was Dick, Bruce, I can't believe it! W-what could make him do that?" She blurted out, making Bruce frown.

It was at this point Supermen glided towards the pair, a thoughtful look across his face, "What's going on?" he asked.

"It was Dick- I mean Robin. Robin attacked me. There was this download and it was downloading the League files from the Bat-Computer's mainframe, so I was trying to stop it, but I couldn't, the coding was just better than mine, I recognized it as his. Dick was always better than me at Hacking. But why would he download stuff he already knows? He knows the whole leagues' identities, and their secrets. Sometimes I wonder if he knows more dirt on the league then you Batman. No true of course, I just think-"

"Your rambling, Barbra." Batman said pulling his cowl down from his head and walking over to the computer. He hesitated a slight second before beginning to type. "What files did you say had been downloaded?" Bruce asked with a frown, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"League Files, he used you're system as a backdoor. It was pretty impressive, I must say. But Bruce why would Dick want to do that? He already knows everything on there, probably more." She asked as the slid into the seat that would normally occupy the Dark Knight.

"He didnt."

**_"I know what you are doing. And I also know that it won't work, Wilson. The Boy cannot be broken. How many do you think have tried?"_**

**_"A good amount, I will admit."_**

**_"And how many have succeeded?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"As I thought. You must stop Wilson, you are bringing unwanted attention from a Man who will not stop until he has accomplished his goal. But he won't stop there, he will link you to the us. And before you know it he has destroyed all our plans."_**

**_"He won't. I know what I am doing!"_**

**_"No. We cannot take that chance."_**

**_"What are you planing to do?"_**

**_"I think it is time that the Bird is brought into the Light."_**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll try updating soon**

**Byeeeeeeee,**

**PureSnow xx**


End file.
